expect the unexpected
by Ghost-fan879
Summary: Envy is in school trying to deal with his classmates when his crush greed comes over. Can't say anything without giving it away besides Envyxgreed/ greedxenvy.
1. Chapter 1

Greed x envy XD

(Envys pov)

NOTE: sorry if envy is kinda ooc :(. But I hope u like it anyways please read and review.

I walked into my classroom shuffling. I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking about greed. He is a guy in my class that I have a crush on. He is so cool I couldn't help it. The only thing was his name really fit him...I sat down in to my seat near the window. Edward walked up to me with a huge grin that was sickening.

"Envy! Wazzup!" He yelled in to my ear.

"...look pipsqueek...why don't you shut the fuck up and go sit down?"

Edward looked at me raising his fist "WHO YOU CALLING SHORT!" He yelled getting looks from everyone in class...even greed. I looked away as I saw him.

Greed made his way over to my desk and sat next to me smiling. "Why must you paid everyone off? Envy are you always on your period or something?"

I looked up at him getting paused off. "I'm a guy dumbass!"

"I know but it can get hard to tell sometimes...ya know with the Palm-tree hair and your style." He said showing his sharp teeth. I looked away blushing. I felt something in my pocket and turned around to see Greed taking my phone out.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think your doing give-"

"Shut up and tell me your password." He said. I couldn't tell him. My password WAS HIS NAME!

"No...give it back! Your going to get caught and get my phone taken away!" He looked at me with a grin.

"Fine I'll hack it. Let's see It must be my name!" He looked back at my phone as he typed "G.R.E.E.D" and it slid unlock. My face turned completely red.

"Uh...I...Uh...th-" greed handed my phone back and smiled.

"There now we can text! Plus I already know you like me. If you didn't then you wouldn't blush every time I look at you." He handed my phone back then left to his seat.

A moment later Mustang came in and started teaching. After 5 minutes my phone vibrated. I sighed and looked down at my phone a text from greed. "Hey blah blah blah let's ditch next period" I sighed and turned my phone off. If he knows I like him why is he still talking to me?

...(after class)

I walked out of class and greed walked up to me taking me hand and dragging me outside.

"Greed I have class! Unlike you I will get my ass kicked if I get caught." I pulled my hand away, but Greed grabbed it again and walked behind a tree.

"What are y-" I was stopped by his lips forced on mine. I was shocked at first by gave in and closed my eyes. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth making me moan. He broke the kiss with a trail of spit between our mouths.

"Damn you don't know how long I have waited to kiss you!" He said as I stared in confusion.

"Y-you've wanted to kiss me?...but don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked and he looked at me.

"The only reason I dated girls was because I thought that if would hold off from attacking you...but I was wrong it wasn't enough. I want you." He grabbed me again pulling me into another kiss. I broke it first this time.

"But wait...what about when you took my phone? How did you know I liked you?"

"That was a test...you see I had a slight feeling you felt the same way, but just to be sure I had to see if my name was your password just like your name is my password. So let's just make this simple and cut to the chase... I love you and will you go out with me?" I blinked at him.

"This has to be a dream...there is no way you just said that..." I pinched myself. "Ow...oh my fucking god...Greed I will go out with you...IF we can make out for a little bit." I said and got attacked by him hitting the ground before I could speak he kissed me pushing his tongue inside my mouth.

END OF CHAPTER 1! Please review! Thanks for reading though.


	2. Chapter 2

Envy x Greed chapter 2

Note: next chapter! Hope you like and I don't own anything. Envy's pov

I felt so happy that I was in a relationship with Greed! I've liked him since middle school! After he gave me his number, we have been texting non stop. I would end the conversations around 11 o'clock at night with a "I have to sleep night love you." He would always text back "sleep is dumb, but I love you too night." My father has taken note of my behavior and asked me if we could go on a road trip. That were we are now. Just me and dad...hope nothing goes wrong.

"...so dad...why are we suddenly going on a road trip?" I asked staring at my hands.

"Because Envy I want to ask you some stuff...and we haven't had some equality time together lately." He said I looked up to him with one of my green strands of hair in my face.

"...what about?"

"...Envy are you dating anyone at the moment? You have been in a good mood lately. Plus your always texting." He replied I could feel the heat on my cheeks. "...ah by your blushing you are! So what's she like?" That 'she' got to me.

"...H-he...dad...uh...it's...a...guy.." I turned my head to the window. I could just picture his face. Eyes almost like they are going to pop out of his head.

"...oh...who is he? Is he nice. Does he make you do anything you don't want to do? Is he fair? He makes you happy right? Is he older?" He asked so many questions I couldn't answer all of them.

"...dad slow down." I let out a light chuckle. "Ok his name is Greed...yes he is nice and no he doesn't do anything I don't want. Yes he is fair...I'm vary happy I know that...and dad really?" My phone vibrated in my hands. 'Greed' I unlocked it and read his text. "How's the road trip?"

"Is that him?! Let me see son! What did he say!?"

"Dad keep your eyes on the road! He's asking me how's the road trip...boring." I said in a joking tone and my dad laughed.

"Would you rather be with mom?"He asked eyes on the road chuckling.

"Nope." I turned to my phone again. 'I'm bored! I want to see you!' I hit send. "Where are we going? You never told me."

"We are going to your uncle Van. I know you haven't seen him since you were little, but I think you'll like him. And we are staying the weekend there sorry if you wanted to spend it with your boyfriend."

"...is he the one who looks just like the you?"

"Yep...he was married before, but left he has two sons...there names are...uh...oh Edward and Alphonse." He said my phone dropped from my hand. Edward is my cousin?...OH MY FUCKING GOD! I picked my phone up and scrolled down to Edwards number and called. It took 3 rings and he answered.

"What do you want?!" He spat and I heard someone in the background saying "who is it?"

"EDWARD DID YOUR DAD LEAVE YOUR MOM?!"

"What!? Why?"

"Just answer!"

"...yes...why?"

"Oh my god...w-was his name...uh Van?" I asked with fear he would say yes.

"...y-yeah...how did you know...LING STOP!" He yelled in the phone. Wait what was Ling doing there?

"Ling is at your house...why?..."I asked and then it clicked to me. They have to be dating! God it's so obvious! The way the disappear at the same time and come back red faced. "OH MY GOD YOUR DATING LING?! It makes so much sense! You two must be having sex...SORRY LING!"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!?" He screamed I could hear Ling laughing in the background. I got a look from my dad as we pulled off the highway.

"Oh so you two are? Al better not be home during this. Well I'll explain everything on Monday. Have fun. Bye" I ended the call and my dad looked at me.

"You know Edward?...and he is having sex?"He asked raising a brow.

"Yeah I guess...and with my classmate...weird.." I looked down at my phone. Shit...Greed texted me. I looked at my messages and showed 3 texts unread. I clicked on the first one. "Sorry, I feel bad for you. I wish I could come then we could stay up all night kissing." Then the second one. "Or maybe something else ;)" and the last one. "Are you ok?" I looked down and started to reply when a huge truck crashed into the front of the car and I fell unconscious.

...(Greed's pov)

It's been forever sense Envy texted back...I hope he's ok. I herd my phone vibrate and my hopes were raised for nothing. 'Edward' he texted me saying "hey did you hear what happened to Envy? I feel bad for him." My stomach dropped. Before I could reply I herd a knock at the door. I ran over and opened it and saw Envys mom.

"Are you Greed?" She asked almost in tears. This time my heart dropped.

"Y-yes...what's wrong?" I asked trying not to lose it and brake everything.

"I'm Envy's mom and my husband told me that you are seeing him right now is that correct?"

"Yes"

"My son got into a car crash today. He is in the hospital I was just on my was up there are I thought you might want to see him."

"...is he...ok...please tell me he is...never mind that lets go!" I grabbed my phone and we walked out the door. When we got into car I started to panic. What if he dies? What if he doesn't wake up? What if he forgets who I am? My thoughts were interrupted by Envy's mom.

"It's ok. I can tell you care about him by your face. We will be there in 45 minutes. He will be ok."

"...Yeah...I just really care about him..." I looked down at my phone 'Edward' another text. "I just fond out you two are dating...I'm sorry." I just turned off my phone. Don't say sorry to me!

"...I'm glad that you love my son. You've made him happy...but you two haven't been having sex...have you?"

I shook my head no. "No we haven't. We have only kissed and hugged."

"Ok thank you. So tell me about yourself. How did you met my son?" She asked making it a bit awkward.

"We've known each other since middle school. I asked him out because I've liked him for a long time and he made it obvious that he felt the same. We have been dating for two weeks. Anything else?" I asked she looked at my raising a brow.

"Yes...what do you have planned for the future. Do you see yourself with my son?" She asked witch made me think. I've always pitched myself to be in the police or something. Never did I think having Envy with me. It would be nice.

"...I want Envy. I want to be with him. He is what makes my name come to use. I'm Greedy for him, I want all of Envy." I regretted saying that right when I heard it. "...damn that sounds so cheesy...sorry." I looked over at her. She was looking at me with sparkling eyes.

"That's so sweet! You've got my approval! Don't you dare say that is cheesy! I loved every word!" She turned back to the road. I sighed needing the conversation. When we finally got there I bolted out of the car only thinking of Envy. His mom followed not far behind. When we got into the hospital I saw Envys father sitting with a cast on his hand. He looked up at us and stood up and walked to us.

"...he...he is unconscious at the moment. I went in there when I was casted up and he browsed some ribs and broke his arm." He said his voiced shaking. The doctor came out of his room and looked at us.

"Your son is ok at the moment. Are you the mother?" He asked Envys mom and she nodded then turned to me. "Are you his brother?" I looked at his for a moment.

"No I'm his boyfriend." I spat at him crossing my arms. He looked shocked for a moment.

"Sorry...but no visitors right now. Only family members." He said pointing to a seat in the waiting room. I could feel my temper raising.

"Um...if you think I came all the way down here to sit in a fucking waiting room you have it all wrong. My fucking boyfriend was in a car accident and you expect me to wait IN A FUCKING WAITING ROOM!?" I raised my voice and people around us begun to stare.

(Envys pov XP

I snapped my eyes open to screaming from outside the door. The voice sounded like Greed. A sharp pain filled my body as I tried to sit up. I herd more voices from outside my door trying to calm my posses off boyfriend. 'Give it up...your going to lose make it quick and let him see me.' The door silently opened and my mother walked in.

"HE'S AWAKE!" She ran into the room and took my hand followed by Greed. "Are you alright!? Of course your not alright what am I saying!? Envy dear I love you can you hear me?" I slightly nodded and sat up fighting the pain.

"G-greed...Sorry...I never got to reply..." I muttered giving him a slight smile.

"Baka! Do you think I care about that!? God I'm just happy your alive!" He pushed my mom to the side and bent down and kissed me.

A/N: ok done with this chapter! Please review! I'll update on my other fanfic soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Expect the unexpected chapter two.

A/N: next chapter up finally I got my WiFi turned off so I was really bored. Greed is really cheesey in this just saying. Anyway I hope us like this chapter!

(Greed's pov)

I sat in the chair holding Envy's hand. 'Damn...I can't believe I did this good for a boyfriend! He was in a fucking car accident and he still is fucking hot!'

"G-greed...your staring at me..." Envy said with a blush appearing on his face.

"Oh...adorable..." I said his blush grew.

"S-shut the fuck up...do you know when I get out of here?"

"Nope the doctors hate me and don't want anything to do with me...pretty harsh."

"Why?...God what did you do?!"

"Nothing...just that your my boyfriend probably envoys of me." I looked at him and he gave me a death glare. 'Why is he looking at me like...oh...' "PFFF HAHHAHAHAHA! I just noticed! Get it your name is Envy!? Oh I think that's pretty good..." He tried to turn away, but I grabbed his chin looking him in the eye. "Sorry I love you. I'm just greedy for you." I kissed him and was about to make it deeper but I heard two knocks and the door opened and the doctor came walking in.

"Oh...Sorry if I'm interrupting something. I just need to check on your arm." He said I heard his discus in his voice of two guys kissing.

"Can you do it later we were making out until you walked in on us-"

"Greed!" Envy yelled at my and turned to the doctor. "Uh...s-sorry...he doesn't have any manners." The doctor nodded and walked to the side of the bed.

"Are you feeling any pain?" He asked Envy shook his head. "Ok. Your arm should be held in a month or two."

"In a month or two? Can he have sex with that thing on?!" I asked with Envy's face almost completely dark red.

"G-greed shut the fuck up!" Envy yelled at me and I shrugged at him.

"Its not my fault your so fucking sexy!" I laughed kissing Envy on the cheek. The doctor coughed to catch our attention. "You never answered my question doc. Can I still have sex with him?"

Envy grabbed the blanket and hid under it. The doctor sighed. "You two are in high school right?" I nodded. "Ok so why don't you two wait until you know that you love each other truly."

I sighed growing impatient. "We do love each other now can you stop acting like my mom and answer the question?"

"Fine...I would wait he has bruised ribs. It would be quite painful for him, so if you love him don't." He looked at the bed with Envy hiding underneath the blanket then back to me. "Visiting hours will be over soon."

"I'm not leaving. I'll stay here until he leaves." I leaned into my chair and crossed my arms.

"Sorry, but rules are rules." He smirked and walked out of the room.

(Envy's pov)

I kept the blanket hidden under my head. 'Did he really have to ask that?! How was he so calm doing it?!' I heard the door close and gripped the blanket.

"Hey...He is gone you can come out of your shell now." Greed said I felt a hand on the blanket trying to take it off.

"No!" I yelled rolling to the side. I forgot about my ribs and a shot of pain flew in my body. I covered my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Stop being a stubborn brat and lift your fucking blanket." I felt weight on the side of the bed. The blanket was thrown off me.

I opened my eyes and sat up as much as I could. I was in a hospital gown and wanted nothing more than my boxers. "Cold...your not supposed to do that I'm injured!" I whined. Greed raised a brow and smirked.

"Fine here's your blanket back." He sat on the bed and dragged me over to him. Inside I was screaming of the pain in my chest. I set my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Hey Greed guess what."

"You love me?"

"No...well yes I do, but that's not it. Before I got into the car accident I called Edward because I found out he was my cousin an-"

"WHAT?! Shorty is your cousin?!"

"Y-yeah it's a long story. But anyway, when I called him I heard Ling in the background and they where having sex!" I looked up and Greed had a shit-eating grin on.

"Oh...so Edward and Ling huh? Interesting...I always thought Ed would be fucking Mustang." He smirked and I shot him a glare.

"Mustang is our teacher dumb ass. Plus he has a wife, Riza I think."

"Well whatever. I can't believe he would have sex with Ling! Man I'm so going to laugh at their faces now whenever I see them!" Greed laughed and put his arm over my shoulder. "Anyway...how ya feeling baby?"

I blushed covering my face. "P-please don't say that in public."

"Why? You are my little baby, since you're the uke." He smirked and grabbed a strand of my green hair.

"S-shut up! You could be the uke!" I yelled and greed raised a brow.

"You really think you can go up my ass?" He raised a brow and the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"I-I'm not going to answer that...can we change the subject?"

"Yeah that's what I thought...anything for my palm tree." He whispered in a sweet voice. My brow twitched in annoyance.

"Palm tree?"

"Yeah because of your hair! Don't worry your the sexist palm tree ever!" He smirked, I glared at him the best I could to make him feel a little scared. "...hey can you stop staring at me like that. Your going to make your eyes pop out."

"Fine" I looked away suddenly feeling extremely tried. "Greed can you get the lights. I wanna sleep." I asked in the sweetest voice I could ever do.

He gave me a sweet smile back and kissed my cheek. "Sure, but I get to sleep with you. There is no way I'm sleeping on that chair." I nodded and he got up and turned off the lights. I moved over to make some room on the bed and he climbed in it. The movement on the bed was extremely painful. I layed down and Greed wrapped his arm around me. "Love you. Night."

"Love you too"

A/N: Finally! Next chapter will be up soon and remember to review!


End file.
